Eighteen
by lilyisecret
Summary: [death-fic] James Potter ajeitou seu terno. Estava indo para a festa de dezoito anos de sua ex-namorada e melhor amiga morta. O quão estranho isso soava? Muito. Mas, se sua vida e relacionamento com Lily haviam sido complicados, aquela festa era a prova de que sua morte seria muito mais.


**_1\. Eternamente dezessete anos_**

 _Você está convidado para a festa de dezoito anos de Lily Evans no dia 30 de janeiro. Local: Centro de Eventos Hogwarts. Traje formal._

\- Traje formal? - James foi despertado de seu transe com o estrondo do armário de Sirius fechando-se. O convite começava a ficar amassado em suas mãos - ele não havia soltado-o nem por um segundo desde que sua mãe havia entregue a ele junto com as outras correspondências na manhã anterior. - _Traje formal?_ \- repetiu Sirius. - O que é isso? Uma festa de aniversário ou um enterro?

Remus arregalou os olhos.

\- _Sirius!_ \- disse, dando um empurrão no namorado. - Pare de ser _insensível._

\- _Outch!_ Beleza. Foi mal. - resmungou Sirius, olhando mais para James do que qualquer um dos amigos. - Desculpe, cara. Eu sei que você gostava dela. Mas não deixa de ser estranho. Ela morreu e os pais vão fazer uma festa de aniversário para ela. Ela não vai fazer dezoito anos porque ela está mor- _Outch! Moony!_ Quer _parar_ de fazer isso?

\- Deixa ele completar, Moony. Ele está certo. - a voz de James não tinha expressão alguma. - Ela não vai fazer dezoito anos. Porque ela está morta.

Os cinco minutos que se seguiram passaram em completo silêncio. Sirius e Remus trocaram alguns olhares á medida que caminhavam pelos corredores da escola. Olhares que claramente diziam: _James não está bem porque Lily não está bem. Lily não está bem porque ela está morta._ O sentimento de impotência se apoderava dos dois - tanto quanto o luto apoderava-se de James. Eles não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-lo. E a única pessoa que podia, em um piscar de olhos, _não podia mais._

\- Vocês viram o comercial da Lene ontem? - quando eles se sentaram á mesa do refeitório, Remus quebrou o gelo. - Vocês prometeram que iriam ver.

\- Eu vi. - disse Sirius. - É um comercial de _iogurte!_

\- Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim. - disse Remus. Ele balançou na frente do amigo, zombeteiramente, um iogurte de morango recém tirado da mochila. - Ela estava bem.

\- Estava. - concordou James. Monossilábico.

\- Era um comercial de iogurte. Garotas que fazem comerciais de iogurte geralmente são... _Hum... Magras._ Ninguém vai comprar um iogurte se achar que ele vai te engordar. - explicou Sirius.

\- Mas a Lene é magra. - argumentou Remus, com a boca cheia. Ele depositou a colher em cima da mesa e após engolir o conteúdo, voltou-se para o namorado. - E o problema não é o padrão dos compradores. O problema é o _seu_ padrão. Porque a Lene é magra.

\- A Lene é o que _?_ \- Marlene se materializou na frente deles, com Dorcas em seu encalço. As duas puxaram as cadeiras e se sentaram.

Por um momento, o coração de James acelerou. Ele esperou que uma cadeira fosse puxada para o seu lado, que _Lily_ se sentasse e começasse a remexer sua mochila em busca das barras de granola que sempre ficavam perdidas no meio de seus cadernos de _Doctor Who._ Ele esperou ouvir sua voz praguejar, em um tom _nada_ delicado: _Deus! Essa mochila parece a droga de um buraco negro!_

\- Magra. - disse Sirius.

\- _Ah._ Obrigada, Sirius. - falou Marlene. Sirius fez uma careta para Remus, com superioridade, fazendo a garota olhá-lo também. E consequentemente, o pote de iogurte que estava á sua frente. Ela esboçou uma expressão enjoada. - _Ugh._ Tire isso de perto de mim. Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Sirius olhou para ela confuso, como quem falava: _mas você fez um comercial de iogurte._

\- Lily convenceu ela a fazer o comercial. - como se pudesse ler mentes, Dorcas assoou o nariz em um lenço de papel antes de continuar a falar. - Agora, ela não consegue mais comer nem ver iogurtes.

\- Espera. - disse Sirius. - Ela não viu o _próprio_ comercial? _Quem_ faz isso? E se fosse um desastre? Como ela concordou em aparecer na tevê e...

\- Vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? - Marlene pigarreou. Ao contrário de Dorcas - que claramente havia, em vão, tentado esconder suas olheiras com muito corretivo -, ela estava agindo normalmente. Inclusive, se não fosse pelo fato de todos ali terem recebido convites para a _festa de dezoito anos de Lily Evans_ e não tivessem conhecimento de que a mesma não estava mais entre eles, poderiam dizer, com segurança, que Marlene estava _perfeitamente bem._ Como sempre. Com sua positividade e seu senso de humor.

Exceto pelo fato de que sua positividade, antes espontânea, agora era movida pelo pensamento de que era o que sua melhor amiga iria querer no momento: que ela continuasse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Vocês não acham meio _mórbido?_ \- Sirius pegou o convite das mãos suadas de James. - Quer dizer, nós vamos a uma festa em que a convidada de honra vai estar em um caixão. O quão assustador isso parece para vocês?

\- Para deixar registrado... - começou Marlene, em tom baixo. - Ela não vai estar em um caixão. Ela nem vai estar _lá._ O enterro vai ser um dia depois, só para a família. - ela falou, irritada. - E eu não vou á festa. Então divirtam-se.

\- Não vai? - Remus virou-se para Marlene.

\- Mas você era a melhor amiga dela! - protestou Sirius, uma de suas mãos se chocando em surpresa contra a mesa. - Como assim você _não vai?_ Até o Prongs, aqui, vai. - ele olhou para o amigo, esperando que ele se manifestasse. Mas ele apenas tomou seu convite das mãos de Sirius novamente, voltando a encará-lo. Como se achasse que ficasse encarando por tempo o suficiente. aquela, magicamente, se tornaria a festa _de_ Lily, e não _para_ Lily. A festa com que ela tanto havia sonhado. Uma festa em que ela _estivesse_ presente.

Nunca ocorreu a James - e nem a Lily, em vida - que ela não estaria presente para ver seu sonho se realizar.

\- Eu não vou. Só isso. - disse Marlene, dando de ombros. - Não sei porque vocês vão. Eu não quero lembrar da minha melhor amiga como _a garota que não compareceu á própria festa de dezoito anos porque morreu;_

James também não queria. Não queria ir á uma festa sem Lily. Não queria ir á festa da garota morta sem Lily. Não queria que Lily _fosse_ a garota morta. Ele _não queria,_ acima de tudo, que a festa fosse um sucesso, ou minimamente divertida. Sabia que esse era um pensamento egoísta. Mas ele também sabia que, se _aquela loucura toda_ fosse um sucesso, as pessoas falariam por meses da grande festa de dezoito anos de Lily Evans. E os calouros - os _malditos_ calouros -, novos e desinformados, perguntariam: _Quem é Lily Evans?_ E algum rosto desconhecido na multidão responderia: _Era. Ela morreu._

James não queria ser lembrado de que sua melhor amiga estava morta - e teria eternamente dezessete anos


End file.
